Nothing's Ghost
by Lillithrose
Summary: This is how I feel LOST SOULS's epilogue should have gone. Opt. endings UNFINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Nothing's Ghost

"Don't you do anything useful? You stupid hippie!" Steve was more drunk that usual, and having no girlfriend to yell at, he turned to the next best thing…Ghost. "Get outta my way you scrawny fuck." Steve pushes Ghost out of the kitchen doorway as he goes for another beer. He opens the door then cusses. "Damn! There's only one left!" Steve points angrily toward Ghost. "Do something useful for once. Go get me more beer!" He threw the empty bottle at the wall beside Ghost, the glass shattered, barely missing Ghost's pale face.

"Alright Steve, just try to calm down while I'm gone." Ghost hurried out of the house, but not before Steve started yelling again.

"What? Calm down! You fucking calm down! I can't –"

Ghost closed the door and ran. Steve got worse as time went by, rather than better. Ever since the return from New Orleans….nothing has gotten better. First Steve became even more antisocial then usual. Then, he refused to play in the band, thus breaking up LOST SOULS? And now this.

Ghost tried not to think about it too much. He didn't want to walk into the store crying. It was obvious, especially to himself, that Ghost was high-strung. His wiry hair had gotten thinner and lighter while his skin seemed more fragile. Dark circles were etched under his tired blue eyes but even still, Ghost knew that everything would end up ok…at least he hoped so.

At last, Ghost entered the store and looked around for beer. He grabbed the kind that he knew Steve favored, forked over the money and reluctantly headed back home. If all went well, Steve would drink about two more beers then pass out for at least twelve hours.

Ghost opened the door.

"What took you so god damn long, huh? Were you out trying to get yourself a _girl_friend?" Steve grabbed the large paper bag. "You know damn well that ain't gonna happen." Steve pulls the pack of beer out of the bag and is silent.

"Is something wrong? I got the kind you said you—" Ghost was interrupted.

"Is something wrong? Is something god damn wrong? Of course something is wrong! I don't drink out of fuckin' cans! You should know that by now you useless fuck!" He grabs a can of beer and opens it. He takes a sip and grimaces then starts to walk toward Ghost. "Thanks for wastin' my money jackass!" He pours the remainder of the beer over Ghost's head.

"I'm sorry Steve. I could use some of my money and get you bottled." He tries to diffuse Steve's rage but nothing could help him right now.

"And you know what that would mean?" Steve questions. Ghost shakes his head. "More—" Steve picks up the rest of the beer in the case. "Goddamn waiting!" He throws the case at Ghost's feet

Pop tabs fling off the cans and beer seeped out onto the floor. The smell was atrocious and Ghost was terrified.

"I will hurry back" Ghost ran out the door and all the way to the store. He dashes to the beer section and makes sure to grab the bottled beer this time. As he's pulling the money out of his pocket, the cashier looks at his cheek.

"Did you know you were bleeding?"

"Keep the change." Ghost slammed the money down and ran as fast as he could back to the house. Steve was pacing back and forth when Ghost entered the house again.

"Did you get it right this time?" Steve pulled the beers out and smiled. "I'm amazed." He forces the top off and takes a deep gulp.

"Steve…" Ghost stated quietly. Steve leered toward him. "You cut my cheek." He whispers while touching his cold, shaking hand to his bleeding cheek.

"Oh yeah?" Steve stood up, finished his beer and dropped it on the couch. "Lemme see, musta been when I threw the case." Steve walks over to Ghost and punches him in the eye. "Serves you right!" He shouts then pushes Ghost to the ground. After one more beer, Steve passed out on the couch and left Ghost sitting on the cold, beer-drenched carpet, holding his cheek. All night Ghost stayed there…on the floor, too afraid to wake Steve. So he laid down on the damp carpet, curled up in a little ball and fell asleep. Steve awoke in the morning with no reconciliation of what had occurred the night before. His head was throbbing, worse than usual and the room stunk of beer. He began to walk toward the bathroom when he spotted Ghost shivering on the living room floor.

"Ghost, hey, wake up." Steve nudged Ghost with his foot. Ghost shook his head and fearfully faced Steve. A gasp escaped Steve's lips as he spotted the dark black bruise around his left eye and the cut on his cheek. "What happened?" Steve questioned, unable to remember on his own.

"Are you still angry?" Ghost uttered quietly. Steve touched his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve questioned. Ghost ran to the bathroom and locked the door. "What's wrong? Ghost, what happened to your face? I didn't do it, did I?" Steve waited by the door for a response. There was none. "Damnit Ghost! What's going on?"

"I can't…." Ghost muttered while taking deep breaths to keep back the tears. "I can't stay with you anymore." He forces at last.

"What!" Steve shouted then banged on the door. "You can't what!" The bottled anger from the previous night rapidly returned. Ghost fell to his knees in front of the sink, his pale hands still grasped the edge of the sink. Tears began to fall. Steve had never yelled at him. But last night he did. And last night, Steve gave him a black eye. Ghost couldn't help but cry, even as it pained him so. Every tear that fell out of his left eye hurt…and it hurt even more knowing it hurt because of Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you guys won't be back tomorrow?" Nothing questioned while hanging upside down off of his bed. The black cord phone was nestled between his left shoulder and ear. Its long black cord was wrapped around Nothing's pale fingers.

"Oh no. It's ok. You can stay. I'll be fine." Nothing's hair was wet and dripping onto the carpet. He only wore a long black towel which was loosely draped around his waist. The shower still ran in the bathroom.

"Guys, stay an extra day or two. I don't mind being alone." He looked out the window and licked his lips. "The people that lived upstairs moved out, it's for sale now." Nothing rolled over onto his stomach. "Yeah. Well, I need to finish cleaning up. I'm going out to eat soon." He pushed himself off the bed and grabbed the towel before it fell. "Bye." Nothing hung up the phone, hurried back to the restroom, dropped his towel and hopped into the cooling shower. He took a rag over his chest then stood calmly under the water. Within minutes the warm water was icy, so he turned off the water, picked his towel back up and wrapped it around him. The mirror above his sink was slightly fogged up, but he was still able to see his reflection. His eyes were bored, his skin was just as pale as it had always been and his lips looked lonely.

Molochi and Twig were always gone. Nothing was always invited but he was rarely ever interested. He felt if he had beyond a lifetime, he wasn't in a hurry. He took the towel and quickly dried his hair with it. Nothing looked around, trying to find his clothes…obviously he'd forgotten them in the bed room. He rewrapped the towel around himself and walked into the bedroom. There upon his bed sat a pile of black clothes.

Nothing's outfit consisted of a tight black t-shirt and a black mesh shirt (it was beneath the t-shirt so you only saw the sleeves.) His pants were the most comfortable pair of baggy black pants he owed. To finish the outfit he walked to his dresser and pulled out a thick, black spiky collar. When he was finally comfortable, he lined his eyes with thick black eyeliner and covered his eyelids with onyx shadow. Now all he needed was something (or someone) to do.

"I am………..bored." Nothing turns on the TV and flicks through all the channels…nothing was on. He stood up, looked out the window and sighed.

"I wanna watch something…but I'd have to make myself unlazy." He walks toward the door and grabs his coat and shoes.

The night air felt stuffy, almost suffocating. It had been quite some time since Nothing had walked anywhere. Luckily, the video store was only a couple of blocks away. Just as the glowing sign came into view, a loud semi went driving by.

Inside the small video store, Nothing sifted through the movies. For nearly fifteen minutes he scanned, looking for something, anything that would catch his attention. He decided to go with one of his old favorites…Edward Scissorhands. The cashier knew Nothing well, so he told him just to take it and bring it back in a few days. The walk home seemed really long. Nothing watch almost every couple that walked by. The all seemed happy, even though the cold autumn wind whipped across their smiling faces. He finally got home and went over to his mailbox. The girl from two apartments down was standing there, she smiled toward Nothing.

"I hear they sold the apartment above you." She said. Nothing opened the box and wasn't surprised to see that the was no mail.

"That was quick." Nothing starts to walk toward his door.

"Yep. See ya." She waved while walking into her apartment. "It's a shame he's gay."

Nothing stepped into his apartment and sighed. As he took off his shoes and coat he growled.

"It's gonna be so loud I wont' be able to hear my movie…damn."

Nothing turns on the movie anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: There is much more! I will try to update every day or two! Please continue reading! Thank you.

Ghost had locked himself inside of his room. He grabbed his backpack and started to stuff it full of anything he thought he might need…or miss. Tears still tiredly fell from his eyes as he grabbed the notebook that held LOST SOULS? lyrics and music and the tapes that held both his voice and Steve's amazing guitar licks…before all of this happened. With a sigh, Ghost looked up to the design he'd placed there on the ceiling. With a heart full of reluctance, Ghost grabbed a photo album and placed it carefully into his over packed backpack. He grabbed another bag and put a pillow and as many blankets as he could because he knew he wouldn't be able to bring the bed.

Outside his room, Steve was loudly begging Ghost to stay. He banged his hand roughly on Ghost's wooden door.

"Ghost don't go. Please don't go." Steve begged from right outside Ghost's room. Ghost tried hard not to give in to Steve's tears. "Ghost, I'm sorry I'll never do it again." He stopped banging on the door. Ghost unlocked the door and sadly faced Steve. Steve's face was horribly sad, tears fell like rain on his cheeks and his lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry Ghost. Don't go, you're all I've got." Ghost tried to smile but he, instead, fell into Steve's arms and wrapped his arms around Steve's back.

"You've still got me Steve." Ghost said as he pulled away and began to walk toward the door. "But I can't stay here." He pulls open the door and starts to walk away.

"**You can't leave me!"** Steve shouted, suddenly angry. He grabbed Ghost's shoulder and pulled him back inside. "**I cannot lose you!**" Steve throws Ghost into the living room.

Fearfully, Ghost covers his face with his bag. "Don't hurt me again Steve. Just don't hurt me." His tired blue eyes start to water again. He looked up over his bag and watched as Steve walked away.

"Fine then. Go." Steve growled. Ghost ran out the front door, tears falling off his cheeks and didn't turn back…in fear that he would see Steve running toward him.

The apartment building was a good half mile away and looked dreadfully tall. Ghost ran into the main building and asked for a key. After a lengthy showing of documents, Ghost was handed the key to his new home. After a short walk up the stairs, Ghost had reached the door to his apartment. Before opening the bland colored door, he studied it. There was nothing similar between the door on the house he had lived in before with Steve and this one. Tears began to form in his red and blue eyes.

When he finally built up the strength to push open the door, Ghost put the key into its spot and listed for a click. When the door opened, Ghost took one step inside and sighed. This "house" was not full of tension. This "house" did not smell of beer and smoke. This "house" did not have stains on the walls, carpet and furniture from spilt beer…but this house was frighteningly empty. There would be no one to wake him in the morning, asking where the Tylenol was. There would be no jokes about the president or politics when the news blared on the small 27" TV. There would be no one to run to when one of his terrible dreams arrived. Ghost was horribly, desperately alone.

He finally closed the door behind him and fell to his knees, dropping the bags beside him. There tears were resurrected from wherever they had one lay and spilled over his tired, hurting cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing sat up from his bed and took a deep breath. He knew this smell, not well, but enough to recognize it. Who was it?

Suddenly a flash of nearly white blonde hair and a golden, raspy voice flashed in his mind.

That was it! Ghost was upstairs! For reasons unknown, he had moved in right above Nothing. Much to Nothing's befuddlement though, something was different about him.

Nothing decided to risk a visit. He hadn't seen his idol since New Orleans. Now was his chance to make a good impression. He ran to the bathroom to run a comb through his messy black hair. After a few deep breaths, Nothing hurried up the stairs and knocked on the door.

A minute later the door was pulled open and Ghost stood there. His backpack was once again weighing down his back and his cheeks were streaked with tears. Nothing stared at Ghost's face. So much had changed in this poor, tortured soul. Ghost's blue eyes looked lost and miserable, his lips looked hurt. The black circle around his eyes and the cut directly beneath it made Nothing worry.

"What a coincidence." Nothing faked happiness in his voice. He waved a pale hand toward the fragile figure.

"Yeah." Ghost voice cracked against his will as the tears were trying to fall. Nothing placed a chilly had on Ghost's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Nothing questioned, and then suddenly remembered the tall, dark-haired man that was never away from Ghost. "Where's…Steve is it?"

Ghost fell in to Nothing's arms sobbing. He began to explain, but Nothing couldn't understand him through the sobs. Carefully, Nothing carried Ghost into his home and closed the door. Nothing steadily sat down, holding Ghost against his shoulder. Something big had happened. Judging from the tears flowing and Ghost's willingness to fall into Nothing's arms, it was not something that would quickly go away.

"Steve is still at home." Ghost stated this then sobbed more. "He's at his house that is. I mean it used to be ours but-"

"Shh. Calm down first." Nothing placed a finger over Ghost's lips. "Then you can tell me what happened." Nothing smiled at Ghost and wiped two tears away with his index finger. Ghost buried his face in Nothing's shoulder and sobbed for several minutes more. At long last, Ghost sits up and carefully dries his sore eyes.

"Steve yelled at me." Ghost whispered. "He yelled…at me. Then he threw the case of beer. He wouldn't stop yelling, and then he hit me." He took a deep breath and continued. "This morning he'd completely forgotten what had happened. So, I had to leave."

Nothing could see the pain in Ghost's recollection of this. He watched as Ghost tilted his head downward and a lone tear fell from his eye. With a steady hand, Nothing caught this falling tear.

"You should keep these." He said while holding it toward Ghost. Ghost looked at Nothing questioningly, while backing away from him.

"What for?" Ghost questions. Nothing smile, tired of seeing Ghost so miserable.

"For anything you might want to use them for. Maybe they can stand for dreams, hopes or goals. Maybe they can be used to throw in Steve's face when he's yelling." He smiled and looked around the empty apartment. "Would you like to stay here with me?" Nothing bites his lip and shakes his head. "Just until your place feels more like home."

"Yes." Ghost states quietly. "I'll bring my stuff."

"No need. Just use my stuff." Nothing helps Ghost off the ground. "Are you hungry? I could order you some food." He closes the door and heads down the stairs.

"Pizza is good, but if there's something cheaper, that would be fine too." Ghost tries to pay mind to only here and now. Thinking of Steve right won was like throwing salt into a fresh cut.

"What do you like on your pizza?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ham, bacon and pineapples." Ghost replies while entering Nothing's apartment. he looked around and suddenly felt very at peace. This apartment felt very homey and friendly. He looked to the television to see Edward say goodbye. This made Ghost want to cry, so he looked to the pictures on the walls. "Still living with Molochi and Twig?"

"I'm afraid that will never change." Nothing shows Ghost to his room. "This is where you can stay for now.." Nothing left the door open and walked too his own room to grab the phone. "One medium Hawaiian pizza then?" He questions. Ghost walks into Nothing's room and nods. Then he takes a seat on Nothing's comfortable bed. It was clothed in white sheets, white blankets and a black comforter.

While Nothing called in the order and gave the address, Ghost laid down on the comfortable bed. Before Nothing had completed the address, Ghost was asleep. He grabbed the white pillow and held it tightly while curling himself into a tight ball. Nothing turned around and smiled.

He was glad to see that Ghost was finally sleeping. Ghost had looked so tired and miserable, it only seemed right for him to rest. Nothing sat down beside him and pet his hair. It felt strange, but that didn't really matter right now. All that mattered is that Ghost was sleeping and Nothing could help him. To Nothing's surprise Ghost placed his head onto Nothing's lap and let go of the thick, soft pillow. At first, Nothing froze, but then he decided that it would be ok for Ghost to rest like this. It wasn't like they were kissing or anything. Right now Ghost just needed to feel wanted. He needed to feel like someone again. And that is what Nothing intended to do.

Twenty minutes later, a loud knock came to the door. Nothing carefully placed Ghost's head down onto the plush pillow. He hurried to the door, with money in hand and opened it.

"Sorry for the wait." Nothing hand's the greasy looking delivery boy the money and grabs the pizza. "Thank you." He closes the door and places the pizza onto the kitchen table.

Nothing walked back into the bedroom and sits next to Ghost. He quietly called his name and shook Ghost gently awake. Ghost opened his tired eyes with question.

"Pizza's here." Nothing whispers. "I thought you'd probably prefer it warm."

"How long was I out?" Ghost questions as he sits up and rubs his eyes. Nothing stand up and takes a deep breath.

"About forty minutes." He replies. "You can go back to sleep in there if you'd like, after you eat of course." Nothing pulls a chair out for Ghost then takes a seat at the opposite side of the table. Ghost sits down and opens the box. Steam pours out and a thick, cheesy aroma fills the air.

"I'd be taking your room though." Ghost replies. Nothing smiles while watching Ghost carefully grab a piece of pizza.

"I wouldn't mind." Nothing replies quietly. "You _are_ my idol after all." He adds.

"I don't understand why." Ghost takes a bite and chews it up before continuing. "There's nothing special about me. I don't _look_ amazing. I don't _act_ amazing. I haven't _done_ anything amazing." He takes another bite. "So what makes me so special?" Ghost questions while swallowing his pizza. he sits, waiting for a response, as Noting stares at him, amazed that Ghost had just said that.

"You are special. You are unbelievably kind and innocent. You made a band and wrote all it's songs." Nothing blushes slightly. "You accepted me when I needed someone the most."

"Why wouldn't I have accepted you?" Ghost questions while grabbing a second slice.

"I am a vampire. I caused you problems." He pauses. "And because I am Nothing. In the most literal of senses." Ghost freezes and gives Nothing a strange look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There isn't anything good about nothing. I'm rightfully known as Nothing. I don't help people. I don't help the world. I can't even sing...I am Nothing." He states this then puts his head down on th table. Ghost puts his pizza down on the box and walks over to Nothing. He places his head on Nothing's shoulder and sighs.

"There's something about everyone." Ghost states. "It may not be huge or well-known." He continues as Nothing faces him. "It may even be hard to see, but there is _something_ in everyone." Ghost smiles sweetly while placing a hand on Nothing's. "_You_ helped _me_ when I needed it most." He whispers. "That can't be _all_ bad...can it?"

Nothing was unable to speak. His eyes watered and his lips were caught in a steadfast upward curve. He leaned in close to Ghost, not even beginning to think. When their lips were but mere centimeters apart, Ghost looked away and went back to his seat. He picked up his pizza and silently began to eat again.

"Thank you." Nothing uttered quietly while finally turning back to the table. Ghost nodded but refused to look up. He had never felt his heart beat quite as fast as it had just a few seconds ago.

"It was nothing. Ghost chuckled. "It's not a problem."

Nothing smiled in response.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sort of tired." Ghost pronounced after finishing half of his pizza. Nothing stood up and put the box into the empty (or nearly so) refrigerator.

"Well, you can sleep in my room or Molochi and Twig's room." Nothing states while closing the refrigerator door.

"I don't want to take your room." Ghost says tiredly. Nothing smiles.

"Fine then. I'll see you when you wake up."

Ghost shuffled toward the dark room and collapsed onto the bed. He barely had time to cover himself in blankets before he fell asleep. The sleep was interrupted, as a dream had broken that blackness. This was a dream he'd had before. It was about the twins. Something about those wretched twins terrified him more than anything, so he soon awoke. He began to run toward Steve's room bu quickly remembered that he was not with Steve anymore. So he stopped and collapsed in the silent living room. His sobs nearly echoed through the apartment.

"Are you ok Ghost?" Nothing questioned while hurrying toward him. "Did something happen?" He grabbed Ghost and gently wrapped his arms around him.

"I had a dream." Ghost cried.

"Dreams are supposed to be good." Nothing responded quietly.

"Well this one wasn't." Ghost answered wrongfully angry at Nothing's ignorance.

"So it should be called a nightmare rather than a dream." Nothing tried to cheer him up with a timid smile.

"No. Not mine. Dreams can happen...or come true in one sense or another. Nightmares are always just that...fear." Ghost demanded. "All of my dreams have either happened or will happen or are happening. They can't be nightmares for just that reason." Feeling there was nothing to say, Nothing held Ghost and waited until he stopped crying.

A few minutes went by as Ghost continued to cry, but he finally stopped. Nothing went to let go of him but Ghost's grip did not loosen.

"Just hold me." Ghost whispers while he wipes away a tear. Nothing did as told, all the while smiling, knowing he was helping. Minutes turned into an hour then finally Ghost let go and looked up at Nothing. They slowly stood up together and as their eyes met, Ghost felt his heard beat fast again. Quickly, he turned around and walked to the couch. "I'm sorry I woke you, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"I'm not tired." Nothing responded while taking a seat on the couch. There was a gap between them, and they made it as big as they could, neither comfortable with the way their heart was beating. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"What do you have in mind?" Ghost questioned, happy to break the uneasy silence in the air. Nothing looked to the television.

"I had started to watch Edward Scissorhands yesterday. How's that sound?"

"I've never seen it." Ghost admits.

"All the more reason to watch it." Nothing nodded and turned on the TV. They sat and silently watched the first half of the movie before the phone rang. Nothing ran to get it. "Hey." He stated while picking it up. It was, of course, Molochi. "Oh yeah? I'll be glad to see you." Looking over to Ghost and the television, he continued. Of course both of you." There was a long uneasy pause. "Yeah." Nothing's tone sounded very different suddenly. "But it's not like that." He looks over to Ghost carefully. "I"m just helping."

Ghost suddenly had the feeling that they were talking about him and that whoever it was (probably Molochi and Twig) it was knew he was here. The thought sort of made him cold. As if the hands of death were nestled on his neck. Yet, nothing happened and Nothing continued to talk.

"Just be ready." He stated "Yeah, it was sold." There was a brief pause. "Yeah, to him." He tapped the nightstand with his fingertips. "Ok, well, I'm watching a movie...bye." Nothing hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch. "Sorry for the interruption."

Again, the two men simply sit in silence as the movie progresses. When the movie reaches it's end, Nothing starts to chuckle a sad but humored laugh.

"Sometimes I feel like Edward." Nothing states, more to the air than to Ghost. "Locked up all alone. Waiting for someone to come and see me. I simply watch as the world around me dies and all the while I stay the same." Nothing looks down at his hands. "I don't want to be like Edward..." He states quietly. "I...don't want to be alone anymore."

"Are...you alright?" Ghost questions when he hears this quiet rant. Nothing nods and shakes his head.

"I"m always alone. Please don't leave me alone. I...just don't want you to leave." Nothing whispers. He then pushes his eyes shut and lays his head on Ghost's shoulder. Tears suddenly start to fall. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Ghost places a pale hand on the back of Nothing's head. Suddenly it all makes sense. Why Nothing had been so willing to take him in, why he tried so hard to make Ghost feel at home home. All along, Nothing was afraid of being alone. even though he stayed here by himself and swore to Molochi and Twig that he was fine, inside he was actually afraid.

"I...I'll stay with you." Ghost nearly began crying as well. He knew how it felt to be alone. As he helped Nothing, Ghost realized his own words were helping himself too.

"No. You don't have to...it's just that I get carried away. I-" Nothing is stopped mid-sentence as Ghost's fingers cover his lips. The two of them sit silently in the living room, staring deep into each other's eyes. Both of them rapidly realizing that _this _is why their hears have been beating so differently. It was all because of the person in front of them. This person that has helped them cope. For Nothing it was the feeling e was alone, and that feeling wasn't there when he spent time with Ghost. Meanwhile, for Ghost, the feeling of heartbreak and loneliness had settled in but with Nothing by his side those feeling quickly began to subside.

"I'm sorry." Nothing sobs quietly. Ghost pus his fingers back on Nothings lips and leans toward him.

"Shh." He utters while slipping the fingers away and replacing them with his lips. It was the kiss, that was what their hears had been waiting for. The became well known because in that moment, while their lips were attached...both hearts stopped. And time stood still. Both were still so innocent, in ways they never though possible.

The door swinging open broke the silence...and the long-awaited kiss. There, in the open doorway, red with rage and swaying in drunken splendor, was Steve.


End file.
